The Past, Present and Future and everything in between
by charlielou1998
Summary: I hope you like this story summery inside No lemons since I suck at them however if you're good at writing them send me some pieces at since I never check my mail here and if I like them I'll add them to my story of course I'll include who wrote them I'll post a message out in one of chapters if I want one so be on guard! (T rating for now)
1. Well it's The start

Chapter 1

Warning this is a newly updated chapter please ready again!

The night air was cold and crisp, puffs of smoke came from the warm mouth of a young woman. Her white wavy hair rest comfortably at her shin, her

pale fluorescent rainbow eyes glowed in the dark night of the new moon, she was no human just looking at her you could tell. The way she held

herself the way she moved was not the grace of a mere human... Her black dress hugged her curves perfectly it dragged across the ground with her

equally dark cloak, shoes made no sound as she walked slowly to bloody mess a mere few steps away "such carnage humans make" her voice spoke

volumes of her feelings, disgust for the humans who did this. "Such a waste" she sighed her voice was calm and slightly cold like a wisp of air drifting

past. The graceful creature knelt down and touched the two humans forehead "may your innocent souls find peace in the spirit world" and just as

suddenly she disappeared the bodies lit up in bright colourful flames varying from black to white, purple to grey, red to gold, the rainbow of colours

licked the bodies gently as if they had feelings for the grey skinned creatures whom laid on the floor. The bodies rose slowly up embraced by the

flames they vanished with them to the great spirit world where they would forever rest in peace.

Far over elsewhere the same women was sleeping her corporal form finally awakened as she got up slowly her eyes opening to show a rainbow of

colours all fluorescent fighting for the rightful place in her eyes. A man lay beside her his hair long but nearly as long as hers, he was the exact

opposite of the woman, she pale, he tanned, her hair white, his hair so black it had a blue tinge to it, While her eyes where light and fluorescent with

rainbow of colours, His were the dark colours of rainbows they shone with a light of one who brings nothing but happiness in peoples lives. "Where

do you think you're going?" "hm?" "you have paper work Lady of death" "I have no need of such pitiful things lord of life" "yeah well if I have to do it

so do you..." "Ha I think not Seikatsu" "oh but you do think so Toshi" (Authors not: Seikatsu means life toshi means cold death) "why You have babies

to develop in a mothers womb none of us have time for paperwork Seikatsu" "I know but it is his decision challenge him if you must" "I am not stupid

I shall be killed" "so be it however It would have been fun" "shut your mouth seikatsu!" a feminine voice boomed from another room "whoops". Toshi

or Lady of death was in the garden of reincarnation watching children and adults she had given a peaceful life roam and laugh as the muses sang a

peaceful tune "Lady death play with us!" "now young ones you know this one cannot do so I would be punished plus it is my job to guard not to play

enjoy your times here little ones for it will be short" "Yes lady death thank you!" a smile graced deaths features but was soon replaced by a cold mask

when she felt a presence behind her "Sesshomaru taisho what brings a lord like you to my garden" "You have sent nothing but blank pieces of paper

to my desk what is the meaning of this." "why I have no reason to report anything everything is going smoothly" she found herself held by the neck

facing Sesshomaru's piercing gaze "how dare speak that way insolent woman! If everything is going smoothly then report it is so!" she smirked and

released her power along his right arm (you see where I'm going :D) causing it to fall off and blood seep through his pristine shirt, making it cling to

his skin (imagine that fan girls he he he) wincing in pain the lord made his retreat saying the few final words "you will regret this woman!" and with that he vanished never to be seen again well not for a long time anyways...

I hope you enjoy this newly updated chapter


	2. Chapter 4 couldn't name it sorry

Chapter 2  
about...500 yrs later we see lady death again only this time she held a bloody wound in her hip "you stoop so low Sesshomaru be ashamed of yourself!" her cold wispy voice traced the once serene garden, all the souls that were playing now lay on the ground their life nothing but a flicker.

Toshi sent a large blast of power to the house of balance where she knew someone would help her and her garden of life. Soon Seikatsu and

another woman arrived her hair was a fiery red displaying her anger at what has happened "Kanjo" Lady death whispered (AN: um kanjo I think

means emotion correct me if I'm wrong but don't be a bitch about it :) ) "and Seikatsu glad you felt my distress" "hmph who didn't with that much

power you sent our way" Lady Kanjo or The mother of emotions knelt down beside Toshi her hair white with worry smal strands of red anger were

still there though "Sesshomaru shouldn't be at the castle? You will be severely punished for this boy! I will make sure of it" with that sesshomaru left

with an arrogent smirk on his face Kanjo sent a mind message to the God inu no taisho about what happened and how it was a low blow and should

be punished. Inutaisho arrived immediately seeing the garden of reincarnation in the state it was he bellowed out "I demand to know who did this!"

lady death choked out "Your son sesshomaru thats who" "My god Toshi I shall get my mate immediately!" he vanished only to reappear with a

worried kagome at his side her hands already glowing with holy healing power "this may sting Toshi please bear with it" immediately her power

forced it's way into her purifying the poison and healing the wound it still scarred though "why is it scarring toshi?" kagome was very careful around

her when she asked it "be not afraid lady kagome I scar because I am a cursed spirit many people hate death and curse me for it those curses built

up until a witch fully cursed me with the ability to scarr I like ti though and thanked her on her deathbed" everyone stared in shock not knowing what

to say "why have you never reported this to me Lady death?" "I saw no reason to what a measly curse concern the god of these lands hm?" "it

concerns me greatly as you are all mine and kagomes children" toshi looked away embarresed and ashamed "come you shall rest at my castle in theroyal private quarters where my son shall not harm you".

With that they all left kanjo and seikatsu returning to the house of balance, kagome inutaisho and toshi going to castle of immortality

(AN: don't hurt me I couldn't think of a better name!)

Back at the castle a certain male dog demon was watching this with mild fury well when we say mild we really mean severly pissed off...yeah um... Back on with the story...  
The serverly pissed off dog demon watched this his lowing red as his beast came and softened its gaze on lady death "You will be mine lady death Mine"  
and  
I'll end there hoped you enjoyed that extra tidbit. Oh also the length of my chapters always varies so don't be confused a friend of mine also told it was hard to read so I spaced out the lines  
Love ya bye!


	3. Rage and gifts

Chapter 3  
Right I hoped you enjoyed my first two chapters on with next!

Toshi walked into a castle she once called home, memories of all kinds flowed through her mind, good ,bad everything from when she was stubborn up until now.

'Home' she thought softly wishing to go to her old room however she kept her guard up the only times she has been here after she left as lady death was for punishments and there was no way she was going to let her guard down to go through that ever! "rest easy child we know you are not fault we wish for you to rest not waste any more energy" the mother as she was called let her gentle pure energy flow over me relaxing me, of course she went overboard that I couldn't stand properly. That's when I felt two strong arms pick me up and carry me bridal style, I was comforted by my brother's fresh pine smell "inuyasha..." "it's alright sis I got ya!" I fell asleep relaxed and safe in my brother's arms.

By the time I had awoken I was in a lavish four poster bed with black silken sheets covering my shivering form.

A single knock at the door was the only warning I had as Inutaisho and inuyasha walked into the room "I am glad to see that you are awake dear child of mine" "father why have I been brought here?" "to keep you safe" it was inuyasha who interrupted this time a serious look on his young face, golden eyes narrowing in distaste I whimpered under there scrutiny. "Enough you two you'll scare her to death".

I sent a grateful look towards kagome, she returned the gaze with a worried smile as she walked over to me "please forgive me Toshi I have not used my power in a very long time" "it is okay mother" my voice was hoarse and dry form sleeping too much "I need to do my duties what will happen to all of my children?" "the souls shall be fine little sis" "who will care for them my poor children! The garden has been destroyed!" their shocked looks would've amused me if I too wasn't shocked at what I said "Garden...Destroyed..." "what do mean Destroyed!" "It is gone beyond repair he destroyed it all! Why!?" I sobbed into my mothers warm arms.

I felt all the anger that radiated off of the creator he was furious at his own flesh and blood and it was all my fault.  
I was taken away later that day by seikatsu and kanjo to hopefully rest well in my own room that I shared with seikatsu.

The room felt colder, and smelled fouler than it used too... "Seikatsu what is the meaning of this!" bodies were strewn everywhere some dead most where alive. Barely. Blood as well, new, old it disgusted me to see such a thing. Kanjo came in at the scene of the crime and gasped horrified "Toshi I know not of what has happened it was fine when we left an hour ago..." "He must have done it the bastard I'll kill him for sure!""Calm down will you violence will solve nothing at this rate" I felt my anger rise my eyes glowed with a fury only a woman could have "It Bloody Well Will Seikatsu!" "That fucking bastard not only sent all my souls to hell but he also bloody destroyed the garden forever theres no such thing as a pure soul now! And now he does this! He ruins our sanctuary what will fate and luck say to this! The very ones who gave us this blessing!" "They will be angry for sure seikatsu we need this to cleaned up" "I shall do it Kanjo no need to worry" colourful flames erupted on their bdies carressing them but destroying the blood and all other extremities that were strewn over the place.

Souls rose up from the bodies "Lady death where shall we go?" "you will follow and help me rebuild the gaden if that is alright?" "of course lady death we would be honoured" "I thank you" with that we disappeared to rebuild the garden...

5 years later  
sigh. This was really getting annoying. "Damn you Ses-sho-maruuuu!" "I fucking hate this shit! Sick of it!" oh in case your curious the man I'm cursing to all seven levels of hell now thought it would be funny to send me his version of 'gifts' the first was a letter with his blood seal on it when I opened it and found his declaration to court me. Well to say I pissed was an understatement. I charged straight to my parents palace and demanded them to see the letter. Once they read they were angry too especially father he was roaring in anger when he had finished reading it.

Mother's power was shocking everyone she walked past. and Inuyasha...Well...his eyes darkened and he left to the training grounds.

"That pup has alot of nerve sending me this!" Seikatsu chose that moment to intervene "Toshi what is it?" he looked into the box to see 5 pups all which had different eye colours "Why are his minions fucking here!" I was seething with rage one of puppies the one with purple eyes jumped out and transformed into an elegant man with pale skin dark violet hair that reached the middle of his back and purple eyes he was wearing black trousers and a black long sleeved shirt with two buttons at the top undone it untucked as well the nerve... "Please forgive us ma'am we came here by ourselves we were not sent by lord sesshomaru" "Then why the hell are you here..."my anger had reached and all time high so my voice was just utterly and coldly calm even kanjo shivered in fear not knowing my anger could reach so high "we came because our lord has been acting odd and we wished to escape him until he calmed down" "so be it as long as you remain hidden you may stay" a second pup one that had red eyes jumped out and transformed her hair was black with pale skin and fiery red eyes "We thank you me and my brothers will help in any way possible that does not harm our master sesshomaru" she bowed to her waist "Can the rest of you transform?" "yes we all have three forms..." the female started "we have a human form, a puppy form, and a large dog form similar the sessomaru just a bit bigger" the male finished off "I need names to address you by..." "of course my name is luka milady" "and I am lucas ma'am" "we are the firstborn and are twins ma'am" "I see how interesting. Tell me do you all share a room or would you prefer separate ones?" "we can share a room milady" "then follow me" the rest of pups hopped out and trotted after the first-borns who followed after me.

I lead them down a slightly darker hallway "forgive Kurai he likes a dark place to live" "Toshi How unusual for you to come down here..." a dark voice purred out from the darkness ahead "Kurai It's nice to see you have not gone rusty from sleeping in this place" A man stepped out of the darkness his hair reaching his ankle looked oily form the lack of light its waves shimmered with each step he took pale sickly skin glowed against his hair and bright pale grey eyes almost white "ah so impolite nowadays. I heard what that silly little puppy did to you and what he's been sending how horrid" "indeed the last two gifts were gruesome" "Milady what exactly did he send you?" as if seeing them for the first time Kurai looked behind them to see the 3 puppies and two humaniod dogs behind her "ho? what do we have here?" "Kurai don't push it" "as you wish..." "anyways as I was about to say The first gift was the milder one... He sent me a head" everyone shuddered except for me and kurai "the gift before you five came was the rest of the body in parts he made it so that the soul had been ripped into the different areas I had to stitch up the body just to get the ripped soul and repair it. To say it was a messy job was an understatement I needed kurais help to locate the soul as his darkness would drive it all into one corner" "Indeed it is very rare for someone to ask fo my help she repaid it with a kiss" this time I did shudder remembering the rough kiss as he calls it "that was my first kiss you know..." " I know it is why I asked of it" I repressed the urge to growl but snarled instead and stromed off with the five trailing behind me.

End of chapter 3 been a while since I updated this one woprking on greatest Heist ever as well read it is you have the chance!  
Charlielou Out


End file.
